


Together We Stand

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 14-Year Old Felicity Smoak, 16 Year Old Sara Lance, 18 Year Old Laurel Lance, Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Sara Lance & Laurel Lance, Background Protective Oliver Queen, Big Sister Sara, Big sister Laurel, Bisexual Sara Lance, Bullying, Dark Haired Felicity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Felicity and Sara and Laurel are step sisters, Felicity is 4 years younger than Laurel, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Goth Felicity Smoak, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Felicity Smoak, Lance Sisters To The Rescue, Little Sister Felicity, Minor Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Minor Quentin Lance/Donna Smoak, Movie Nights, No Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Olicity in the making, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Pre-Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Protective Sara Lance, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Step-siblings, ice-cream, protective Laurel Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: “You think you’re so much better than us all but the truth is… you make yourself feel better by telling yourself you’re okay alone, only because you know no one really wants you here.”***She was just about to slip her shirt over her head when she heard tires squealing outside. Her heart leaped to her throat, her body tensing, waiting for the subsequent collision.However, instead of the sound of metal crashing into metal, the sound of their front door bursting open echoed through the house.“LIS!”“Lis! Where are you?”*Or:After returning home from school with a bruised jaw feeling more alone than ever, Felicity is about to discover just how untrue that thought really is.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Pre-Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Relationship, Quentin Lance/Donna Smoak, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Felicity is a Lance





	Together We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I love Sara and Felicity's relationship since S2 and then the one she developed with Laurel was touching. I always loved the idea of them being sisters, due to Lance's relationship with Felicity and then it was a possibility when Lance started dating Donna.
> 
> This isn't my best work, but I really wanted to write something for them. So I hope you like it and please forgive any mistakes

Felicity ducked her head as she made her way into her house. The door was locked, everyone was most likely at work, her mom would not be back anytime soon, and Sara and Laurel had still been at school last she checked.

Her jaw ached from where she’d been knocked into her locker, her eyes raw from all the tears she’d been able to keep at bay. She wanted to break down and cry, scream at the top her lung but she couldn’t. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

Felicity locked her front door and jogged up the steps, heading straight for the bathroom. She frantically ripped off her clothes, wanting to rid of them and all the memories of today it held. She pulled her hair back and out of her face. Felicity did so, all the while ignoring the splatter of blood that stained her favorite white Game of Thrones themed shirt. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks when she saw the ruined words of “The web is dark and full of terror”. It had been a gift given to her one her first birthday in Starling City.

This shirt, this single shirt had been the gift that had broken down her walls, had made her feel like less of an outsider. And now it was ruined all became she couldn’t keep herself in line like her mom had begged her to do.

Felicity stepped closer to the bathroom mirror, attempting to avoid looking at her running black make-up, her faded lipstick covering raw bitten lips. She eyed the bruise darkening her jawline, wincing when she recalled how it felt when her face collided with a locker door.

Something wet slithered down her cheeks and Felicity looked away from her reflection, stepping out of her clothes before entering the shower, turning up the heat as much as she could without burning herself.

As the water rained down on her, she allowed herself to believe that it wasn’t tears running down her cheeks.

Felicity knew being here wouldn’t have been easy.

Since her mom had made the selfish decision to move here and take Felicity away from Vegas, Felicity had been forced into an environment she wasn’t used to. She didn’t blame her mother for taking them away from Vegas, for moving to a place where they both could have a better life since her father had walked out on them, leaving them with more burdens and debt than they could manage.

Felicity was happy when her mom had met Quentin Lance, a Detective of the SCPD. She had been ecstatic that her mom finally had someone there for her, someone who could help and who she could lean on. Felicity knew she wasn’t much help, she knew she made the situation worse, and whatever strained relationship she had with her mom only made them both isolated in their own way.

She felt alone and her mom felt stranded.

Detective Lance had been a safe harbor her mom had unknowingly been hoping for, Felicity recalled her mom saying to her shortly after she was due to walk down the aisle.

After thoroughly cleaning herself, Felicity stepped out of the steamed shower, gripping the walls to keep herself upright as she cursed herself for not opening a window. When the dizzy spell faded, she wrapped a towel around her body, dumped her clothes in the laundry basket and padded to her room, all the while helpless wiping away the endless tears.

The silence of the house seemed to amplify her pain, reminding her just how alone she really was.

She didn’t belong here.

She didn’t belong anywhere.

And Carrie knew that and had used it against her today.

_“You think you’re so much better than us all but the truth is… you make yourself feel better by telling yourself you’re okay alone, only because you know no one really wants you here.”_

And she was right.

Felicity was four years younger than her class.

She was smarter than most and her atrocious social skills made fitting in with the book smart crowd at this school impossible.

No one wanted to hang out with a kid that was as smart as you but younger than you.

The only thing she liked about being here were the Lances, but even then, she was unsure of her place with them.

Her mom knew her role in this blended family.

Felicity… Felicity didn’t.

She was just about to slip her shirt over her head when she heard tires squealing outside. Her heart leaped to her throat, her body tensing, waiting for the subsequent collision.

However, instead of the sound of metal crashing into metal, the sound of their front door bursting open echoed through the house.

“LIS!”

“Lis! Where are you?”

Footsteps thundered up the stairs.

Felicity remained frozen on the spot, positive that her mind was playing tricks on her. Tears trailed down her cheeks as their voices continued to echo through the house.

She heard them clomping up the stairs, heard them arguing back and forth that she was there.

Her bedroom door was pushed open.

Felicity bit down on her lips to keep her sob in at the sight that greeted her.

“Oh, Lis.”

Two body rushed over to her, arms from all sides wrapping around her, sandwiching her between them.

“Ollie told us what happened.”

“We came as quickly as we could.”

She was unable to voice her surprise and the millions of question currently running through her head. All her mind would really do was scream their names over and over as to reaffirm their presence.

_Laurel! Sara!_

_Sara! Laurel!_

“Hey, it’s okay. We got you, sis.” Sara said into her ear and that only made things worse.

A cocktail of emotions exploded with her.

The toll of today. The memories it had conjured up. Everything seemed to hit her at once.

Her arms moved to grip onto them, fingers clutching their jackets.

“We called Dad and Donna. They know and went to see the school.” Laurel informed her gently. “They’ll take care of it.”

Sara pulled her closer. “They better. Because tomorrow, if nothing is done, I’m gonna fuck her up.”

That jerked her back to herself.

“No!” She pulled away, red eyes staring at Sara incredulously. “You can’t do anything. It will only make it worse. Oliver tried and then this happened—”

“Ollie knew about this?” Laurel asked her, her tone darkening.

She bit her bottom lip, nodding.

Jaw clenched, Laurel and Sara shared a glance. Felicity knew they hated it when Oliver got involved with Felicity, because he tended to make stupid decision. She knew that when she’d first opened up about the bullying, but he’d found her crying in the girl’s bathroom and she had been unable to deny the obvious.

At the time she wanted no one to know and he’d respected her wishes.

She only found out later, that he’d went to Carrie and spoke to her and asked her to leave Felicity alone.

That clearly didn’t work.

“Hey.” A hand cupped her face and looked up and met crystal blue eyes. “We won’t do anything, okay.”

Relief claimed her, her shoulders visibly slumping.

“You get that checked by nurse before you left?” Laurel asked her gently, eyeing the bruise.

Felicity nodded. “Good.” She turned, moving to stand beside Felicity, keeping her arm around her. “Sara ‘Operation Lavigne’. Now.”

Sara nodded, her lips curling up into a smile. “On it.” She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Felicity’s cheek before turning around and leaving her room.

“Where is she going?” Felicity croaked out, her throat hurting from all the crying and vain attempt at suppressing of tears.

“To get supplies. Where is your laptop?”

Felicity pointed to her bag.

“Okay, get into bed while I set things up.”

Felicity eyed her. “Or, you could just tell me.”

Laurel rolled her eyes, smiling. “I promise to be careful with your laptop, Felicity.”

Biting back the hesitation, Felicity forced herself to nod and did as instructed. She crawled onto her bed, tugging back the black and silver sheets, situating herself on the right side, watching with eagle eyes as Laurel moved to set up her laptop. It took about a second for Felicity to realize Laurel was planning on making this a movie night.

Her lips curled into a quivering smile, her heart clenching.

A moment later, Sara appeared with her arms full of chocolate ice cream, mint-chip ice- cream, chocolate, strawberries, chips, and gummy bears and worms.

“I got everything.” She moved and dumped them on her bed.

Felicity sniffed. “Guys, I’m okay, you don’t have do all this.”

Sara looked at her with soft blue eyes. “We know, Lis. I’m gonna hop into the shower real quick. Laurel, no Notebook.”

The older girl tossed Sara a look. “You cry one time and suddenly you have a thing against the movie. It’s not the movie’s fault!” She shouted after a retreated Sara.

With a huff, Laurel turned to Felicity. “You like Nicolas Sparks, right?”

She shrugged, leaning back against the bed. “I don’t hate him.”

Laurel grinned. “That’s the first step.” She got back to work.

Felicity, chewing on her lip, leaned forward and opened a packet of sour worms, popping one in her mouth in hopes that it will distract her from making this amazing situation worse.

It seemed like a blink later when Sara returned and shooed Laurel away, complaining that she stunk of Billionaires, earning her an eye roll and a blush.

Felicity had been arrived shortly after Laurel and Oliver broke up. She didn’t know the whole story, but she knew somewhere along the lines Tommy had developed feelings for Laurel, Laurel had been made aware of it by someone, and the three friends had somehow decided to end everything before things got messy. She knew Laurel and Oliver had been planning on breaking up shortly after high school, they just didn’t know how to tell the other.

The bed shook as Sara pushed at her, shoving her around so she could claim the right side of the bed. She reached over and plucked a sour worm.

“I don’t know how you can eat this stuff.” She said, her face contorting as she put the worm in her mouth.

“Then why are you eating it?”

“I’m a sucker for pain.” She winked, drawing out a laugh from Felicity.

Sara had been the first to make Felicity feel comfortable in her new home. Laurel had tried but she didn’t know how to push past Felicity’s walls, respecting her decision to remain alone, whereas Sara seemed to ignore all those signs. She wormed her way past Felicity’s wall and once there was a breach, she grabbed Laurel and pushed through, metaphorically.

“Where’s your phone?” Sara asked.

Felicity pointed to her bag.

“Thought so. Ollie said he had been trying to get a hold of you, but you weren’t picking up.”

Felicity shrugged, saying nothing.

She didn’t really know how to interact with Oliver, even now, a year after meeting him. At first it was because he was Laurel’s ex, and then it was because he was Laurel and Sara’s old friend who didn’t really know her all too well to call her his friend. Even though they hardly spoke outside of their social group, Oliver always seemed to pop up whenever she needed someone.

And then, just as suddenly as he’d appeared, he retreated.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her door opening and closing. Felicity watched as a pajama clad Laurel made her way to Felicity’s other side, sliding under the bed, bring the laptop with her.

“What are you talking about?”

Sara bend down to snatch a chocolate bar away from Laurel’s reaching fingers. “Ollie’s stalker tendencies.”

Felicity’s head snapped over; her eyes wide as she stared at the blonde who laughed at her own joke.

“Figures.” Laurel muttered.

“We weren’t.” Felicity defended.

“Yeah, we were.”

“No, we were.”

“Yeah, we-“

“If you two don’t stop, then by the time this movie gets to the good parts the ice cream will have melted.” Laurel cut them off, her voice calm and matter of fact.

A ball of warmth formed in Felicity as she found herself between the two Lance sisters, her laptop perfectly positioned in the center of the bed. Sara shuffled around, handing Felicity and Laurel the mint-chip ice cream, keeping the cookie dough one for herself. With the spoons handed out, Laurel reached over and pressed play.

“What are we watching?” Sara asked.

“The Proposal.” Laurel answered.

“Nice.”

A comforting silence blanketed them as the movie began. Sara tossed in a comment here and there, and after a while, she shifted around, tossing her leg over Felicity’s, while Laurel leaned back against the headboard, her head cushioned against Felicity’s arm. Laughter soon filled the room, and the tight sour knot in her gut slowly and surely became non-existent. Laurel and Felicity finished off their ice cream and moved to the gummy bears.

“Hey, gimme one of those.” Sara asked.

“Why?” Laurel narrowed her eyes, while Felicity bit back the urge to shh them as she watched Andrew read the letter Margret left him.

“Just give them.” Sara moved over Felicity to snatch the bag, only to tumble over when Laurel pulled it away, out of her reach.

“If you’re gonna waste it on some weird –“

“I just want two.”

“Take the worms.”

“I don’t want the worms.”

“Sara, c’mon we only have—” Laurel cut off when the bag was snatched from her hand and two bears were dumped in Sara’s ice cream.

“There.” Felicity gave her the bag back. “Now watch the movie.”

Sara smirked and Laurel huffed but Felicity saw the teasing glint in their eyes. Felicity’s leaned back against the headboard, resting her head on Laurel’s shoulder. The older girl shifted to get Felicity comfortable and happiness filled her when Laurel easily lifted her arm for Felicity to hook her own through.

“What are we watching after this?” Sara broke the silence after a while, all them watching as Margret and Andrew shared their kiss.

“Heat.” Laurel replied.

“Nice.”

Felicity shifted, lifting her head to looked between the sisters. “You know…”

Blue and green eyes turned to her, soft and curious.

She swallowed down her nerves, her mind and heart preparing for the sting of rejection as she continued. “You guys don’t have to waste your time watching movies with me. I’m sure you guys have homework and stuff, and I already feel so much better.”

Her teeth chewed self-consciously on her bottom lip as she watched the sisters share a glance with one another. Then, all of the sudden, the ice cream and gummy bears were abandoned, and the movie was forgotten as both Sara and Laurel twisted around to face her.

“Lis…” Sara started off gently, her dimpled chin accentuated as a small smile spread across her mouth. “We’re gonna tell you something and we want you listen.”

She looked between the two.

Laurel took her hand, stopping her fingers from fidgeting. “When our sister is hurt, we do everything we can to make her feel better. When Ollie and I broke up, Sara was the one I turned to. And when Sara first came out, she came out to me. Because no matter what, sisters always have each other’s back.”

Sara nodded along to everything Laurel said and when she was done, the blond leaned forward, her small ring adorned hand curling around Felicity’s forearm, her thumb brushing back and forth in soothing strokes.

“And you, Felicity Smoak are our sister.” Sara stated.

Her eyes burned as tears sprung forth.

Arms wrapped around her then and Felicity pressed her face into their shoulders, unable to hold back the sob. Only, unlike last time, they were happy, burden-free tears.

All her life she had been alone in some way. She could never truly rely on anyone, out of fear that she would just be making their lives harder. If she had a problem, she dealt with it.

“We love you, okay.” Laurel squeezed her. “And we will always be there for you. No matter how small or big the situation.”

Felicity nodded, believing their every word with every fiber in her being.

“I love you guys, too.”

*

Later, when Felicity had been drained from any negative emotion the day had dumped on her thanks to two Melissa McCarthy movies, an impromptu dance session with Laurel and Sara, with the girls belting out Avril Lavigne lyrics and a lovely dinner with Quentin and her mom, Felicity found herself unable to stop smiling.

“Felicity.” Sara called out to her as the three girls headed back into her room with the plan to continue their movie marathon. “Can you please call Ollie? He’s blowing up our phones and won’t believe us when we tell him you’re okay.”

She nodded, “yeah. I’ll text him.”

She got her phone, read through the 43 messages Oliver had send before replying with a simple:

**I’m okay now.**

A moment later, as if he’d been waiting for her response, her phone lit up.

_**Oliver: Everything else okay?** _

Felicity smiled as she looked up and over to Sara and Laurel as the two girls got comfortable in her bed, leaving the space in the middle open for her.

**Yeah, I got my sisters.**

She put her phone off and crawled over Laurel, snatching the bag of chips out Sara’s greedy hands.

“Hey!”

“Start the movie.” Felicity pointed to the laptop.

Sara shook her head and poked her side as she reached over and pressed play.

“Hey, you know what we should do?” Laurel spoke up.

“What?”

Green eyes lit up in excitement. “We should dye our hair blonde.”

“I’m already a blonde.” Sara piped up.

“No kidding.”

“Why?” Felicity looked down at her dark hair, twisting a lock around her finger before glance over to Laurel whose soft brown luscious locks were pulled back into a messy bun.

“I think it’d look cool.”

*

It did.

And Felicity never went back to her natural hair color.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.
> 
> Tommy and Laurel get married. 
> 
> Oliver and Felicity slowly and surely fall in love with each other. 
> 
> And Sara ends up living happily ever after with either Nyssa or Ava, you guys choose. :D
> 
> Inspired by this Pic:https://www.reddit.com/r/KatieCassidy/comments/50qqd2/with_emily_bett_rickards_and_caity_lotz/


End file.
